


Woodpecker and Crow

by PaperFox19



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Fucking Machine, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Collection of One Shots featuring Woodpecker and Crow
Relationships: Igarashi Ganta/Senji Kiyomasa
Kudos: 16





	1. Punishment Game

**Author's Note:**

> Ganta witnesses the punishment game first hand yaoi

Ganta had just won his fight with Senji and he thought it was over but Tamaki had him brought down to the punishment room. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Be quiet Woodpecker it’s time for the punishment game.” One of the guards said. ‘Punishment game? I thought I won the carnival corpse.’ Ganta thought and he was pushed into a room full of cameras. ‘What is going on?’  
  
A door opened and Ganta blushed as Senji was wheeled out in a special chair the man was naked and hard. His legs were spread and strapped down exposing his ass balls and cock. There was a strap around his neck and his hands were tied down. “Welcome Woodpecker.” Tamaki’s voice appeared over the PA system. “As punishment for losing the carnival corpse our dear Crow will be fucked for our entertainment.”  
  
“What you guys are crazy? I can’t do that.” Ganta shouted blushing like mad. “Oh you don’t have much of a choice.” Ganta’s collar beeped and he felt his body heat up his cock hardened against his will and he felt super horny. “Just a special function to the deadman’s collars, if you don’t cum soon you’ll go insane with lust.”  
  
Ganta undid his jump suit as he walked over to Senji. Senji blushed as Ganta’s huge dripping cock sprang up into the air. “You got a pretty big dick there Woodpecker.” Senji said feeling his own cock twitch with lust. “Senji-san I don’t want to force you to do this.” Ganta said and moved in between his spread legs. “Don’t pity me Woodpecker if you don’t do this it will be bad for both of us, but if you want to do me any favors fuck me like you mean it and show me a good time.”  
  
Senji felt Ganta grip his hips in a firm grip. Ganta’s huge cock nudged at Senji’s entrance pushing against the tight pucker, Senji relaxed his muscles he’d been on the losing end of carnival corpse before but Ganta was bigger than any guy who had fucked him before. “Fuck Ganta!!” Senji moaned as Ganta’s dick reached deeper and deeper inside him. Senji heard the sound of the camera’s adjusting to get close up shots.  
  
Ganta moaned as his dick was consumed by Senji’s tight heat. “I’m half way in Senji-san you’re so tight.” Senji blushed and his inner muscles clamped down onto the hard dick inside him. ‘Shit he’s only half way in fuck fuck oh fuck!!!’ Senji thought and his hips bucked slightly. Ganta sank balls deep in Senji’s ass both males moaning in pleasure.  
  
“Fuck Woodpecker I think you just ruined me, now take responsibility and fuck me!!” Senji ordered and Ganta was to lost in the drug’s effects to disobey He started moving pulling all the way to the tip before thrusting back in, making Crow feel every inch of his cock with each thrust. Senji’s eyes rolled up and he groaned at the intense feeling the kid was giving him.  
  
Ganta started moving faster the sound of hips smacking hips getting louder and louder in the small room. The cameras moved around and around capturing every angle of the intense fucking. Without any touch to his cock Senji found himself cumming his toes curled as he shot spurt after spurt of cum onto his muscled body. Senji’s tightening inner muscles pushed Ganta over the edge. Ganta moaned as he came burying his dick balls deep and emptying his first release ever deep into Senji’s body, the drug triple his potency.  
  
There was so much cum Ganta had to pull out and his cock was still shooting thick streams of cum Senji’s dick balls ass and the floor was splashed white with cum. Thick cum leaked from Senji’s gaping hole, Senji clenched and tightened keeping most of the cum inside his body. Senji was left covered in cum for the camera’s and the viewers watching to fap to. Senji watched as Ganta was dragged away. “See ya soon Woodpecker.”  
  
End


	2. Piece of the Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senji told Ganta if he was gonna have a party daddy wanted a piece of the pie, how true that was.

Senji was walking by Ganta’s room when he heard it, the lustful moan coming from the boy’s room. In seconds he had his ear pressed against the door. “Ahh ahh ahh.” Ganta moaned inside and Senji smirked, but froze thinking he was possibly entertaining, maybe a woman.  
  
The dead man peeked opened the door just a crack so he could peer inside. Ganta was alone on his bed, the boy was naked his right hand teasing a nipple as his left hand pumped his cock. Ganta’s hips rose of the bed as he moaned his left hand slick with pre-cum. “Oh ah ah.”  
  
“Oh fuck!” Senji whispered and licked his lips. His cock grew hard in his pants without missing a beat he stripped off his jacket and dropped his pants, his hard cock sprang in the air. Senji had no use for underwear now being another reason to the list. Crow burst into the room startling the horny boy. “Senji?!”  
  
“Looks like your having a party Woodpecker, I thought I told you if you’re gonna have a party Daddy wants a piece of the pie.” He grabbed his huge 11 inch tool and Ganta gulped at the large size worried what Senji had planned. Senji crawled on top of Ganta rubbing their hard cocks together. Ganta was a hard 7 inches uncut unlike Senji cut tool.  
  
Senji gripped their cocks together and pumped them together. Ganta moaned and bucked his hips adding a little more friction. “Senji ahh!”  
  
“Heh heh let’s have some fun Woodpecker.” Senji said and to Ganta’s surprise straddled his waist. Senji licked his lips as he lined up Ganta’s cock with his hole. Ganta didn’t even get to ask before Senji slammed down taking Ganta’s full cock inside him all at once. The younger male moaned as he was consumed by Senji’s tight ass. “Oh yeah!” Senji moaned feeling Ganta stretch him open, his muscles flexed and his cock pulsed.  
  
Crow grabbed Ganta’s shoulders and began to ride him, hard and fast each thrust down he hit his sweet spot. “Dead Center!!!” Senji moaned as he thrust faster. Ganta moaned as each time he hit the older male’s sweet spot his muscles clamped down on him.  
  
Ganta watched as Senji bounced up and down on his cock, the man’s hard cock slapping his belly with each thrust. Ganta reached up ignoring the bouncing cock to play with Senji’s hard nipples. He pinched and rubbed them making the male shake in pleasure. “Fuck Woodpecker shit that’s good.”  
  
“Senji gonna cum your too tight.” Ganta moaned his thumbs rubbing the man’s nipples.  
  
“I can make it tighter.” Senji flexed his muscles his inner walls clamping down on Ganta’s cock as he rode him faster. Ganta couldn’t take it he came hard he sprayed his cum deep into Senji coating his walls with cum. The feeling of cum pouring into him had Senji going over the edge he came hard harder than he had ever before his first shot of cum fired far hitting Ganta’s cheek the rest of the spurts covering his belly and chest.  
  
“Wow.” Ganta moaned and Senji chuckled.  
  
“I get that a lot.” Senji said and Ganta pulled Senji down and hugged him. Senji blushed. “Hey now come on…” Senji said getting really embarrassed from the cuddling boy.  
  
“Senji-san I want another round.” Ganta said and before Senji could register it they rolled over so Senji was on his back, blood flowed down and re aroused the boy’s cock. With a moan Ganta started fucking Senji the male moaning loud. ‘Shit this kids an animal, I like it.’ Senji thought and he pumped his dick as Ganta fucked his tight ass. With Ganta he was never disappointed, both in battle and in bed.  
  
End


	3. Use of Cast Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senji shows Ganta what he has bought with his cast points. Perverted Senji warning

Ganta was invited to Senji’s room. The older male sounded really excited. When he came in Senji was only wearing boxers making Ganta blush and there was something covered up with a bed sheet. “Hey there Woodpecker I wanna show ya what I bought with my cast points.”  
  
Senji grabbed the bed sheet and whipped it off. Ganta saw a strange machine and before he could ask what it was Senji’s boxers were off joining the bed sheet on the ground. “It’s a fucking machine.” Senji said getting into the machine the position had his cock balls and hot little hole exposed. “I want you to pick out the toy to fuck me with.”  
  
Ganta’s face had gone completely red now and he saw a box that Senji was pointing to and he opened it. There was a variety of toys inside different sizes and lengths. Ganta chose a 10 inch long pearl studded vibrator. Senji licked his lips. “Good choice Woodpecker, now attach it to the machine and turn it on.”  
  
“Don’t you need lube or something?” Ganta asked looking around a bit.  
  
“I don’t have any lube.” Senji said looking at Ganta. The boy gulped and he began to lick the toy. Senji blushed and his cock stirred to life seeing Ganta lick the toy with such a determined look on his face. Woodpecker bathed the studded toy in his saliva. Senji was fully aroused when Ganta was done licking the toy.  
  
Ganta attached the toy to the machine and Senji gave him the remote. “Do it.” Ganta pushed the button and the machine turned on the toy being thrust into Crow’s tight ass. “Oh yeah!!” The pearls of the vibe rubbed his insides as it thrust in. The toy sprang to life inside him vibrating at a low speed. “Fuck Woodpecker!!”  
  
The remotes dial was turned up. The machine began moving faster thrusting the toy faster into Senji’s hot body, the vibrations increased. The machine kept him in the perfect position to have his sweet spot hit each time, his eyes rolled up and a little drool ran down his chin.  
  
Ganta’s was fully aroused now, he reached into his suit and grabbed his hard cock and began to stroke himself as he watched the toy thrust in and out of Senji’s ass. Senji’s cock waved with each thrust it was to inviting to resist. He leaned forward and began to lap at the fat head lapping up the pre cum that formed at the tip.  
  
“Oh fuck yes!!” Senji moaned he thrust up slightly the tip of his dick slipping into Ganta’s mouth. “Fuck yes suck it oh shit!!”  
  
Ganta obeyed and sucked on the head while he pumped his own arousal. With his other hand he turned the machine up to max and Senji howled in pleasure as the machine fucked him even faster and the vibrations were turned to the max.  
  
Senji’s toes curled and he came hard, his thick cum poured into Ganta’s mouth out of surprise the boy swallowed the whole load. Ganta lost it and he came into his pants his cum making a huge wet spot. Ganta pulled off Senji’s cock and turned off the machine. “Fuck that was hot Woodpecker.” Senji said as he basked in the afterglow.  
  
“Yeah it was.” Ganta said trying to catch his breath. The machine got put away but Senji gave Ganta a list of times to show up for another session. The man gave Ganta a bunch of ideas to use his cast points on with an offer to test out any fun things.  
  
End


End file.
